republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
United Nutritionist-Dietitian-Instant Coalition
|dissolved = |merger = |split = Alodian Setiptonist Party |predecessor = |merged = Nutritionist-Dietitians' Association of the Philippines Instant Party |successor = |headquarters = Suite 1106, Herrera Tower, Herrera corner Valero Streets, Makati City, Metro Manila |newspaper = |paramilitary_wing = |student_wing = |youth_wing = |wing1_title = |wing1 = |wing2_title = |wing2 = |wing3_title = |wing3 = |membership_year = |membership = |ideology = Setiptonism Mexican-minority interest |position = |religion = |national = Little Champ Alliance |international = Dreamlike Parties International |european = |europarl = |affiliation1_title = |affiliation1 = |colors = |blank1_title = |blank1 = |blank2_title = |blank2 = |blank3_title = |blank3 = |seats1_title = House |seats1 = |seats2_title = Senate |seats2 = |seats3_title = MLAs |seats3 = |seats4_title = |seats4 = |symbol = |flag = |website = |state = |country = |country_dab1 = |parties_dab1 = |elections_dab1 = |country2 = |country_dab2 = |parties_dab2 = |elections_dab2 = |footnotes = }} United Nutritionist-Dietitian-Instant Coalition (or Instant Party, NDAP-IP and The Vanilla Ice Alliance) is a Political coalition consists of Members of NDAP, Unknown Mexicans, Collegiate Basketball coaches and Internet personalities, The Party is led by NDAP President Celeste Tanchoco and Rapper Vanilla Ice. The Word Instant An instant is a infinitesimal moment in time, a moment whose passage is instantaneous. The continuous nature of time and its infinite divisibility was addressed by Aristotle in his Physics where he wrote on Zeno's paradoxes. The philosopher and mathematician Bertrand Russell was still seeking to define the exact nature of an instant thousands of years later. In physics, a theoretical lower-bound unit of time called the Planck time has been proposed, that being the time required for light to travel a distance of 1 Planck length. The Planck time is theorized to be the smallest time measurement that will ever be possible, roughly 10−43 seconds. Within the framework of the laws of physics as we understand them today, for times less than one Planck time apart, we can neither measure nor detect any change. As of May 2010, the smallest time interval that was directly measured was on the order of 12 attoseconds (12 × 10−18 seconds), about 1024 times larger than the Planck time. It is therefore physically impossible, with current technology, to determine if any action exists that causes a reaction in "an instant", rather than a reaction occurring after an interval of time too short to observe or measure. Notable members Unknown * María Fernanda Blázquez Gil of Fey Pop singer best known for her Popularity in the 1990's * Paige Butcher, Australian Model and Eddie Murphy's Girlfriend * Sara Carbonero, Spanish TV Presenter and Iker Castillas' Girlfriend * Angela Davis, Political Activist * Cara Delevingne * Alberto Maria Di Folco, Italian Racing Driver * Sissi Fleitas, Cuban Model best Known for Sabado Gigante * Altair Jarabo * Tristan Losch * Maná,Mexican Band consist of Ulises Calleros, Iván González, Abraham Calleros, César "Vampiro" López, Gustavo Orozco, Sheila Ríos and Juan Carlos Toribio * Mindy McCready, Country singer who died from Suicide last February 17,2013 * J.T. Miller, Hockey Player of New York Rangers * Susana Moscatel, Actress, Blogger and Author * Stan Redmond * Jeffrey Ross, Stand-Up Comedian * Stephanie Salas, Singer-Actress who has Family of Celebrities * Mario Sandoval,Chef * Louis Smith, Athlete artistic gymnast * Daniela Spanic, Venezuelan Actress * Celeste Tanchoco, President of NDAP * Robert Matthew Van Winkle, Rapper best known for Ice Ice Baby * Matthew Williamson, Fashion Designer * Rochelle Wiseman, Singer who Beat known for The Saturdays * Robert Zemeckis, Director Known * Eden Sher, Hannah MLA (Formerly from United Nationalist Alliance) * Shira Lazar * Drew Baldwin * DeAndre Cortez Way Molly MLA (formerly from United Nationalist Alliance) * Grace Helbig * Harley Morenstein * Shane Dawson * Jeannie Mai * Eliza Dushku * Pauley Perrette * Alessandra Torresani * Justine Ezarik * Kirsten Vangsness * Vanessa Marano * Ken Marino * Jai Rodriguez * Erica Oyama * Joe Bereta * Jackson Rathbone * Jamie Kennedy Platform See Also * Alodian Setiptonist Party * Setiptonist Nationalist Party * National Ultra and Much Union * New Democratic Party Reference Category:Little Champ Alliance Category:Political parties in Alodia Category:Setiptonist parties